otrahistoria de rei
by zanavalu
Summary: ahi disculpen el nombre no se me ocurrio otro, es un fic reixkai.
1. Default Chapter

Todo comienza con nuestro amigo rei, este se encontraba listo para salir de vacaciones a China, ya que el torneo no seria hasta dentro de un mes, iría unos días a visitar a sus amigos los white tigres, eso le serviría para tranquilizarse y reflexionar sus sentimientos, y es que hace unos días kai y tyson habían comenzado una relación.

Hace unos minutos que buscaba a tyson y a max para despedirse, pero no estaban en ningún lado, busco en el jardín, en la cocina, en el dojo, pero no había nadie, siguió cargando la pequeña bolsa que servia de maleta para las pocas pertenencias que tenia, decidió buscarlos en el único lugar que no había revisado, la habitación de tyson, camino sigilosamente como era su costumbre, se detuvo lentamente frente la habitación de tyson, suspiro y compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas, abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por lo que pasaba ahí, tyson besaba a max, pero no se suponía que estaba comenzando una relación con kai, ambos chicos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el neko que observaba la escena, tyson que se caracteriza por abrir la boca sin pensar comenzó a cometer un error tras otro.-

Tyson: rei… esto…

Rei: ….-no podía hablar, las palabras se trababan en su boca, estaba muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué creen que hacen?...¿que…. no se supone… kai y tu.- comenzó a hablar con torpeza para ser interrumpido por tyson

Tyson: esto… esto no tiene que saberlo..- dijo tyson con seriedad.-

Rei:¿Qué?- el neko estaba muy sorprendido.- ¡Pero como se atreven!.- grito con mucho coraje, como se atrevían esos dos a traicionar a kai, a deshonrar el nombre del equipo… a …-

Tyson: vamos rei no te molestes, si quieres te podemos incluir en nuestro jueguito.- dijo el moreno, tratando de intimidar a rei, pero lo que no sabia es que este ya estaba muy molesto como para intimidarse por una proposición así.- eres muy apuesto, podrías divertirme..-

Rei: ¿Unirme?.- dijo lleno de sarcasmo, mirándolos con desprecio.- ¡¿Por quien me tomas!. ¡Yo no soy un maldito juguete!...- sus pupilas se afilaron dejando ver el enojo del chino.-

Max. Rei….-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.- no le hagas caso… sabes que cuando..-

Rei: ¡Silencio!.- enfrento con la mirada a max, este le miro sorprendido, rei nunca le había mirado así.- lo creería de cualquiera pero de ti…- le miro seriamente.- pensé que valías.. que valían la pena…- dijo observando a ambos chicos.- pero resulta que son solo un par de idiotas….- dijo tomando su bolsa que había tirado al suelo de la impresión.- solo venia a avisarles que hoy parto a china…- dijo dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la habitación, tyson corrió tras el tratando de que rei prometiera no decir nada.

En ese momento kai y kenny regresaban de hacer cada quien sus pendientes, cuando se encontraron a rei y a tyson en una posición algo extraña, era obvio lo que pasaba ahí, rei tenia su pie sobre el cuello de tyson.

Rei: ¿en serio creías que podrías obligarme:- dijo pisando con mas fuerza.- eres un maldito estupido… has deshonrado el equipo… quisiste humillarme…. –sonrió sarcásticamente.-

Kenny: ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- pregunto asustado.-

Rei: nada jefe.- dijo tranquilizándose un poco. Aflojando un poco la presión en el cuello de tyson.- solo que le decía al "campeón" lo que pienso de el.- dijo librando el cuello de la presión caminando hacia los dos chicos.- hoy parto a china.- dijo sonriéndoles a ambos…

Kenny: ya veo… espero que te la pases bien.- dijo sonriendo. Mientras tyson le observaba desde el suelo, mientras se sobaba el cuello-

Kai: ¿para cuando vuelves?.- pregunto con tristeza el ruso. Rei bajo la mirada, tomando una decisión.-

Rei: no…

Kai: ¿Qué?.- dijo tratando de entender aquel pequeño susurro.-

Rei: no… no pienso volver.- dijo mirando seriamente a kai.- no es por ti o por kenny.- dijo mirándoles tranquilamente.- ni tampoco por que sea un traidor… es solo que ya no puedo serle fiel a un equipo que ha sido deshonrado de esa manera…- dijo mirando a tyson y max.-

Kai: ¿de que hablas?.- dijo tratando de entender.- "de seguro fue culpa de tyson y su bocota.", pensaba el ruso-

Rei: bueno…. Nos vemos amigo.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a kai. Este respondió aquel gesto. Unos segundos despues rei avía abandonado la casa.

Kenny: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?.- pregunto molesto

Tyson: ¿YO?... no le hice nada, ya vez que últimamente ha estado extraño.- dijo el moreno, y en parte era cierto, el chino había extraño, no extraño sino mas bien algo triste, es por eso que saldría de viaje, para ver si se animaba.

Los chicos decidieron dejar la plática Así, tal vez cuando rei se calmara regresaría al equipo.-

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que rei se fue y parecía ser que no tenia la intención de regresar, así que decidieron buscar un sustituto, fueron a visitar a tala, pero este se rehusó por que ya tenia equipo, fueron con brooklin pero no le hallaron, y su ultima opción era Bryan pero dado que era pareja de tala lo mas obvio era que estuviera también en su equipo.

Tyson: ¡Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?.- dijo algo molesto.- como se atreven a rechazarnos, cuando yo, el campeón mundial se los pido.- dijo inflando su pecho lleno de orgullo.-

Kai: pues… tendremos que entrenarte,-dijo seriamente kai,.

Kenny: ¿Qué?.-

Kai: como lo oyes.- dijo fríamente,

Ya había pasado el mes, el campeonato estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mientras que la relación de kai y tyson se mantenía en el mismo punto desde la partida de rei, y es que tyson "entrenaba" con max, mientras que kai entrenaba a kenny. Y kai se encontraba triste de que su mejor amigo se hubiera ido de esa manera.

En las instalaciones de la bba, todo era celebración, y es que el campeonato se inauguraría esta tarde, todo estaba listo, la decoración, la comida, la pelea de exhibición.-

Tyson: ¿se supone que tendremos una pelea de exhibición?...¿como me dijiste que se llamaba el equipo?.-pregunto por quincuagésima vez, molestando a kenny.-

Kenny: ya te dije que se llama Redkot.-

Tyson ¿redkot?. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?... no han de ser muy buenos… nosotros somos los mejores.—dijo alardeando nuevamente.-

Todos le miraron algo indinados, desde que rei se marcho tyson se había comportado así, alardeando, pavoneándose, kai no comprendía el porque

Referí: ¡Bienvenidos!... ¡Esta será la pelea de exhibición que marcara el inició del campeonato mundial de beyblade!.,-dijo sonriente.- ¡con los campeones actuales los Bladebrakers! Y un nuevo equipo...con no tan nuevos pero si interesantes beyluchadores! Ellos son ¡redkot!.- todos observaron con sorpresa a los integrantes del equipo.- eran bryan, tala brooklin y…- ¡Y el capitán Rei!.- los bladebrakers casi se mueren de la impresión, que demonios hacia rei con ellos.-

Despues de recuperarse de la impresión, los bladebrakers o mas bien tyson decidió que el pelearía contra rei, ya que este y el tenían cuentas pendientes, los primeros en luchar fueron tyson y rei.

Rei subió al plato con la mirada seria, lleno de determinación el le demostraría a tyson lo que era meterse a la boca del lobo o mas bien del tigre (ya que el lobo es tala), sonrió irónicamente y preparo el blade,

Referí: 3, 2, 1 ¡Let it rip!.- grito lleno de emoción anunciando aquel combate,.

Rei: ¡Vamos Driguer!.-

Tyson: ¡Ya sabes lo que hacemos con los traidores!... ¡Ve dragón!.- la pelea comenzó con el impacto de ambos blade, después de unos segundos y para sorpresa de todo el estadio tyson había sido derrotado y de que forma, no tuvo oportunidad de nada, como las garras del tigre rápidas y mortales, así había sido el ataque de rei, driguer regreso a su mano,

Referí: ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡La victoria es para Rei!.- grito lleno de emoción.-

Kai sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo al ver la mejora de su mejor amigo, no es que se alegrase de que su novio perdiese, pero debía aceptarlo, rei había ganado en buena ley.-

Rei dio la vuelta y camino hacia los integrantes de su equipo dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa.-

Brooklin: eso estuvo muy bien rei..- felicito el pelirrojo.-

Tala: tienes razón.- dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de rei, abrazándolo.- eres muy buen beyluchador.-dijo sensualmente, cosa que molesto un poco a bryan, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas entre su novio y rei…

En el otro lado del estadio la escena no era tan animada, ya que tyson se estaba encargando de hacer el momento muy amargo con sus interminables y ridículas quejas, alegando que no era justo que un traidor como rei hubiera ganado, cuando el era el campeon mundial y su enojo aumento aun mas cuando intento detener a rei y este solo lo miro como si estuviera viendo al peor ser humano que podía existir. Para despues dejarlo solo y con la palabra en la boca.

El escandalo era tal que el referí les llamo la atención. Ya que si continuaban con su actitud negativa y sobre todo antideportiva se tendrían que retirar de la batalla de demostración.

Asi que los blade breakers restantes no tuvieron opción mas que llevarse al "campeón mundial" a rastras a los vestidores. Donde finalmente kai pregunto.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a … hicieron a rei?.- dijo mirando fijamente a tyson y max mientras una sensación de alivio se apoderaba de el, en verdad había querido preguntarle eso a tyson desde el momento en que rei atravesó la puerta del dojo marchándose y abandonando el equipo de los bladebreakes, pero temió que tyson se molestara con el… y en ese momento su relación apenas se consolidaba por lo que le dio miedo que esa pregunta lo arruinara todo y el amaba a tyson. Tyson se quedo callado, sabia que si comenzaba a hablar seguramente metería las cuatro. Por lo que max se decidió a hablar.-

Max: pues lo que paso fue que.- comenzó a contar la "verdad" o por lo menos le arreglaría un poco para no perjudicar a kai.- tyson abrió la bocota y le dijo a rei que era un muñequito muy bonito pero que carecía de algo, que era una persona superflua a la que solo le importaba la apariencia…. Es obvio que rei se indigno, se molesto mucho.- iba a continuar con esa gran mentira cuando kenny le interrumpió.-

Kenny: entiendo por que se enojo con tyson… pero ¿contigo?.- tyson trago saliva y max se puso pálido, en verdad no esperaba esa pregunta.-

Max: pues… yo me quede callado… y no le apoye..- dijo tristemente. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron reflexionando, pero algo molestaba a kai, si había sido por eso, por que rei alegaba que habían deshonrado al equipo, sin duda eso no había sido nada honorable, pero… llego a la conclusión de que si quería saber los detalles de la pelea tendría que escuchar otro punto de vista … tendría que hablar con rei.

Las preliminares habían comenzado. Los bladebreakers avanzaban satisfactoriamente hacia las finales, habían ganado su ultima batalla de una forma muy satisfactoria, mientras que el equipo de rei ya había conseguido su lugar en las finales desde hace unos minutos, y ya se encontraban festejando en una pequeña cafetería a la que por "casualidad" habían llegado los bladebreakers estos se sorprendieron al encontrar a los cuatro chicos festejando, tala y bryan muy ocupados mostrándose su cariño, mientras brooklin coqueteaba abiertamente con rei, quien solo le sonreía de vez en cuando ya que un vaso de leche y un trozo de pastel llamaban completamente su atención. Kai observaba incomodo aquella situación, y es que como se atrevía aquel pelirrojo a coquetearle de esa manera a "su amigo" rei, kai se sonrojo por unos segundos para después adquirir su porte característico, se suponía que el estaba enamorado de tyson y por eso habían comenzado una "relación", pero si eso era verdad por que se sintió tan triste cuando el neko abandono el equipo, y ¿por que en aquel momento le invadían los celos?.-

Tyson adquirió un gesto lleno de molestia cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de rei, y es que todavía no le perdonaba el haberle ganado, avanzo ufanamente hasta el equipo de rei tratando de amargar su diversión, pero en cuanto los demás chicos notaron su presencia pusieron una cara seria e inclusive le miraban peor que rei, tala y Bryan mostraban con claridad el repudio sentido hacia tyson mientras que brooklin no solo lo mostraba abiertamente sino que también se había decidido a dale pequeñas "muestras" de aquel repudio, usando sus poderes psíquicos (creo que son psíquicos es que solo vi a a medias el capitulo donde los manda a otra dimensión o algo así) primero provoco que tyson "tropezara con una de las costosas plantas que adornaban aquella cafetería, despues de que tyson cayera al suelo una de las lámparas "extrañamente" cayo sobre el, tyson se levanto furioso alzando sus brazos y gritando un montón de tonterías, incomodando a rei, comenzó a caminar pero tropezó con un mesero que se había acercado a ayudarle provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el delicioso pedazo de pastel de rei, derramando la leche sobre su ropa, rei se levanto molesto.- me voy al hotel antes de que tyson decida caer encima de mi.- dijo el neko para despues salir a toda prisa de aquel lugar, no estaba de humor para soportar a tyson y peor aun para soportar que todavía fuera pareja de kai.

pero rei.- hablo broklin preocupado y es que se sentía responsable el y sus bromitas. Rei le ignoro y salio de la cafetería, siendo seguido por kai.

rei espera.- rei se detuvo al escuchar la voz de aquella persona tan importante para el, se volvió sorprendido.-

¿kai? ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto confundido.-

es solo que..-cayo un momento.- quiero saber por que dejaste el equipo…-

yo.-. el neko dudo nervioso.-

si dices que no fue por mi o kenny… pero no explicaste la razón y como tu amigo tengo el derecho a saber el por que te fuiste.- dijo kai seriamente.-

yo creo que no.- dijo bajando la mirada.

¿Qué?... crees que no soy lo suficientemente confiable?.- pregunto el bicolor visiblemente molesto…- yo siempre fui sincero contigo.- esto hizo que rei explotara.-

¿completamente sincero?... ¡¿Cómo lo fuiste al decirme que estabas enamorado de tyson!.- kai miro sorprendido a rei, a que se refería con eso.- acéptalo kai, de no haber entrado a la habitación aquel día, nunca me lo habrías dicho.- dijo bajando la mirada, kai abrió los ojos sorprendido ahora lo recordaba, el día que tyson le había dicho que estaba enamorado de el, el actuó extraño toda la tarde tratando de descifrar que era lo que el sentía por tyson, esa actitud tan extraña preocupo a rei, quien le pregunto en varias ocasiones si estaba bien, también le dijo que podía confiar en el, pero el no lo hizo, y esa misma noche le respondió a tyson que el también le gustaba, esa misma noche tyson le beso por primera vez, justo en ese momento entro rei y les encontró besándose.

eso… yo...- dijo nervioso.-

lo vez… tu tampoco me confiaste todo.-dijo tristemente alejándose de kai a toda velocidad. Kai soltó un pequeño y triste suspiro.-

otra vez lo perdiste.- kai se volvió a ver a aquella persona que le hablaba era broklin.-

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el ruso.-

¿YO?- dijo inocentemente.- me preocupe por rei….- dijo con una sonrisa.- parece ser tu costumbre perderlo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa..- pero sabes… yo no estoy dispuesto a perderlo… rei es muy valioso para mi.- dijo mirándole de reojo, para justo despues correr tras rei.-

¿perderlo?.- se pregunto en voz alta el ruso, para despues quedarse ahí parado. ¿a que se refería con eso? Y por que le molestaba que broklin fuera tras rei… debía ser el, el debía ir por el y nadie mas por que era su mejor amigo, era "su" rei. Kai se sorprendió de pensar aquello, de sentir eso, que no se suponía que le gustaba tyson, que no se suponía que…. bajo la mirada unos minutos observando el lugar que había ocupado el neko hace unos minutos y llego a una resolución el iría tras rei, por que debía ser el y solo el. Comenzó a correr en la oscuridad buscando a rei. Despues de correr unos minutos pudo por fin divisar a broklin y observar como este se desviaba para tomar el camino mas rápido al hotel, kai iba a seguirlo pero se detuvo, si rei quería estar solo a que iría al hotel donde seria encontrado rápidamente, observo los alrededores, la ciudad lucia hermosa con todas aquellas luces que kai estaba seguro que rei adoraba, pero había algo que rei adoraba mas y eso era ver las estrellas en un lugar tranquilo, así que se dirigió al mejor lugar para ver las estrellas, un pequeño parque alejado del centro de la ciudad, camino entre los arbustos y árboles tratando de encontrar a rei. Cuando escucho una voz familiar era rei.-

estupido… ¿por que perdiste el control de esa manera?… ¿por que te desequilibraste de ese modo?.- se preguntaba el neko mientras agarraba su cabeza, para despues taparse la cara para tratar de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos.- _por que lo amas.. por que amas a kai.-_ susurro para si mismo el neko y comenzó a llorar, kai se sorprendió al escuchar aquella confesión, estuvo a punto de ir por rei, pero que le diría, despues de escuchar aquello se había confundido, que le respondería a rei, no quería lastimarlo mas, no quería volver a hacerlo llorar. Así que decidió que era mejor ir y tranquilizarse un poco, pensaría las cosas y analizaría lo que sentía por tyson, y lo mas importante lo que sentía por rei.

Camino con paso lento al hotel, tenia que acomodar sus pensamientos, el camino al hotel había sido mas largo de lo normal , kai llevaba la cabeza agachada ya había tomado una decisión, cuando dio la vuelta a al pasillo pudo divisar a max, se acerco quería preguntarle por tyson, en se momento algo o alguien jalo a max a hacia un pequeño armario, kai se preocupo, y camino dispuesto a salvar a max.

no.. tyson… ya no quiero seguir en esto.- hablaba max, mientras tyson intentaba llegar a sus labios.-

¿Por qué no?... es divertido.- dijo tyson, y siguió besando el cuello de max.-

pero … yo no… puedo…no quiero.- se corrigió a si mismo, estaba agitado y tenia las mejillas rojas…- no quiero lastimar a kai…. ¡Ya no quiero que me uses!- grito el pequeño rubio alejándose de tyson, kai que había escuchado toda la conversación miro seriamente a tyson

kai… esto … nosotros.- comenzó a hablar tyson, mientras max soltaba pequeños sollozos y se cubría el rostro. Kai se acerco a este y puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño tratando de reconfortarlo.-

ya… tranquilo max… no pasa nada.- tyson se sorprendió al oír aquello, eso significaba que kai no le reclamaría nada, por un momento puso una sonrisa en su rostro.- Dime… ¿lo que le hiciste a rei tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto fríamente, sin ningún sentimiento en su voz mas que enojo.-

es que…- tyson empezó a hablar nerviosamente, explicándole todo a kai, max afirmaba y negaba algunas cosas que decía el moreno.-

y ¿todavía tuviste el descaro de llamarle traidor?.- pregunto kai muy indignado.-

yo…-contesto tyson.-

eres un idiota….- dijo dándole la espalda.- terminamos..-

¿Qué?.- pregunto sorprendido y dolido tyson, lo cual era ilógico ya que el era el que había jugado con kai y max e inclusive había tratado de lastimar a rei.-

lo que oíste… para eso te estaba buscando.- dijo kai seriamente y sin mirar a tyson comenzó a caminar.- mañana no competirás en la batalla.- dijo fríamente.-

¿Qué?... ¡NO puedes hacerme eso! Mañana son las finales..- grito tyson.- kai se volvió furioso y le grito a tyson

¡yo soy el líder y si digo que mañana no compites!… ¡No lo haces!.- grito kai, tyson se asusto por como le había gritado, por como kai le había mirado.- ¿Entendido?.- pregunto fríamente.-

si…- bajo la mirada y salio del lugar corriendo, justo como rei, solo que esta vez nadie estaría dispuesto a ir por el.-

La noche había sido larga para unos y muy corta para otros, unos esperaban ansiosamente la batalla final entre los bladebreakers y redkot, otros esperaban que ese episodio triste de su vida terminara pronto.

El ambiente de fiesta invadía el estadio, todo mundo Vitoreaba y gritaba, animando a su equipo favorito, pronto el campeonato terminaría coronando al campeón,

El equipo de kai ya estaba ahí, todos menos tyson que observaba desde las gradas, mientras que el equipo de rei se había demorado unos minutos pero ya hacia su aparición, rei tenia en su rostro una mirada llena de determinación, le demostraría a tyson lo que le pasaba a las personas que querían humillarlo, a las personas que se atrevían a lastimarlo, pero al observar la banca del equipo contrario se dio cuenta de que tyson no estaba ahí, seguramente no competiría, pero ¿por que, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que si no era en aquel momento pronto encontraría otra ocasión para darle su merecido a tyson.

Despues de las dos primeras batallas, se encontraban en empate, un derrota y una victoria para cada equipo, kai y rei tendrían que pelear el desempate, kai pudo observar que rei no lucia como siempre, su dulce sonrisa no estaba y sus ojos no demostraban otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de ganar. Despues de una ardua batalla y para sorpresa de todos, rei resulto ganador otorgándole el campeonato a su equipo, rei le ofreció la mano a kai y le sonrió.-

buena batalla.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Para despues volverse a su equipo y correr alegremente hacia ellos, fue recibido por un calido abrazo por parte de los otros tres chicos.

¡lo lograste!.- gritaron los tres al unísono, abrazando con fuerza a rei.-

Kai, max y kenny no pudieron más que observar con una pequeña sonrisa la alegría que embargaba al equipo ganador.

El campeonato había terminado hace un par de horas y kai buscaba entre la multitud a rei, tenia que hablar con el, debía decirle lo que sentía por el, que lo de tyson había terminado que solo había sido una confusión, que siempre había estado enamorado de el.

Despues de vagar entre la gente, por fin pudo divisar al neko pero para su mala suerte iba acompañando por broklin, este se acercaba peligrosamente a rei, ya estando a unos centímetros de sus labios rei le esquivo provocando que broklin le besara la mejilla.

lo siento… pero no me gustas.- dijo rei suavemente, broklin le miro algo dolido.-

…. Te gusta alguien mas ¿verdad?.- pregunto el pelirrojo, a lo que el chino respondió afirmativamente.- es ¿KAI?.- el chino contesto nuevamente con el rostro rojo.

Si…-susurro el chino mientras componía una pequeña sonrisa.-

Entonces por que no haces lo que yo…- rei le miro confundido..- y se lo dices.- dijo el pelirrojo señalando hacia atrás de rei, este se confundió un poco mas pero decidió mirar a donde le había señalado broklin. Cuando se volteo abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban

¿kai?.- le miro sorprendido.- ¿tu?... ¿escuchaste…- comenzó a hablar nerviosamente, bajo la mirada apenado al escuchar como kai le respondía que si había escuchado. Kai sonrió tiernamente y toco la frente de rei con dulzura, bajando la mano acariciando lentamente la mejilla de rei, las mejillas de rei adquirieron un color mas rojo, kai acerco lentamente sus labios a los de rei acortando la distancia, rei abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió el contacto suave y dulce de los labios de kai, el beso fue pequeño y tierno, pero transmitía tantas emociones

Yo también te amo…- susurro suavemente el ruso.- lo de tyson no fue real…-iba a seguir hablando pero fue callado por un dulce beso de rei. Kai abrazo con mas fuerza a rei atrayéndolo hacia el, ahondando el beso.-

Fin.

Bueno ahí esta, hace mucho que no escribía, y es que no me hacia el animo, las vacaciones de invierno, me mantuvieron ocupada y no me hacia tiempo para tocar la compu… y bueno despues clases y las vacaciones y no se hace nada mas que divertirse (en pocas palabras andaba de vaga) saludos a athena asamiya


	2. ¿el pacto con broklin?

¿El pacto con broklin?

Tyson se encontraba furioso todo le había salido mal por culpa de rei, primero le arrebataba el campeonato mundial, le rechazaba y luego le arruinaba su juego con kai y max, y lo peor de todo es que resultaba que rei era la victima.- esos eran los pensamientos que tenia el ex campeón mundial. Que había llegado a la resolución de que debía deshacerse de rei, solo eso podría remediar las cosas.-(si que esta enfermo)

Esa misma tarde en una tienda de panes, rei se encontraba comprando unos cuantos, casi 20 panes para comerlos con kai y con su equipo.- el equipo de rei.- para festejar su triunfo en el campeonato, y sobre todo para festejar que el y kai estaban juntos. Rei sonrió tiernamente ante aquel recuerdo, cosa que ocasiono que el dueño de la panadería le diera 5 panes extra. Rei pago y agradeció el gesto amable del panadero.

Al salir de la tienda sintió algo extraño como si le siguieran, volteo a todos lados buscando la razón de su preocupación.- ahora resulta que me estoy volviendo paranoico…. – se regaño así mismo el neko.- tal vez es solo una admiradora.- dijo tratando de animarse un poco y continuo con su camino, desde la noche en que gano el campeonato no había podido conciliar el sueño, lo cual le hacia sentir un poco mal, por que ya estaba con kai y eso debía ser suficiente para alejar aquella preocupación y temor que se apoderaban de el por las noches.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápidamente al sentir de nuevo aquella mirada, mas rápidamente que al doblar la esquina no se fijo y choco contra alguien. Para después caer sobre sus sentaderas. La persona con la que choco le miro sorprendida nunca pensó llegar a ver que rei se cayera de esa forma, si se caracterizaba por su equilibrio y buenos reflejos.- rei ¿estas bien?.- pregunto brooklin.

si… - contesto apenado mientras recogía la bolsa de pan, gracias a dios no se había roto.-

rei…- el chino se volvió sorprendido mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.-

¿kai?...¿que haces aquí?.- pregunto nerviosamente el neko.-

¿no es obvio? Vinimos a buscarte.- dijo señalando a tala y a bryan que venían detrás de el.-

Si… te tardaste demasiado.- completo tala, examinando al chino buscando algo fuera de lugar, pero lo único fuera de lugar era que rei se hubiese caído y que tuviera la cara tan pálida.- ¿en serio estas bien?.

Si…- contesto con una sonrisa el neko.-

Estas pálido.- contesto kai acercándose a el y acariciando su rostro. Cosa que broklin prefirió no ver volteándose a otro lado.-

Es solo que no he comido.. y …- comenzó a explicar.-

Pero si traes una bolsa llena de pan.- dijo tala observando la gran bolsa de pan.-

Si… es que no quería comer solo…- dijo tristemente causando ternura en los cuatro chicos que tenia enfrente.-

Pues si es así… vamos a comer.- dijo broklin comenzando a caminar.- conozco un lugar muy tranquilo.- completo el ojiverde.-

Si..- contestaron los cuatro al unísono.

Ya en el parque todos comían tranquilamente.-

oye ¿no se te hace que son demasiados panes?.- pregunto tala

¿tu crees?.-pregunto rei.- yo solo compre 20,.- dijo tranquilamente.-

¿otra vez te dieron pilón?.- pregunto bryan asombrado, rei le miro algo confundido, y volvió su atención al pan.

Después de comer el sueño se apodero de rei que no había dormido bien desde hace unos días así que se acerco instintivamente a kai, si el estaba cerca de el seguramente no tendría pesadillas, primero lo abrazo coquetamente para después recargar su cabeza en el pecho de este-

.-rei….- le llamo el ruso algo apenado ya que broklin, tala y bryan y que decir de toda la gente del parque le observaban. Pero solo recibió un suave mmm.-¿Qué haces?

tengo sueño.- dijo acomodándose nuevamente.-

¿te vas adormir? .- pregunto suavemente el ruso a lo que rei contesto que si.- ¿no dormiste bien anoche?.- pregunto tala. Rei movio la cabeza negativamente.

¿Podrias venir a dormir conmigo?.- le pregunto el chino a kai quien se puso completamente rojo.- asi ya no tendre pesadillas.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.-

No puede.- dijo broklin friamente.- por lo que kai y todos menos rei se volvieron a verlo.- ¿Qué?... es en serio… como resultamos campeones hoy empezaremos un gira y todo lo que implica el ser campeones.- dijo tomando otro pan.-

Entonces…. ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?.- pregunto timidamente el chino a bryan y a tala. Bryan le miro como pobrecito pero no por que haces mosca y tala que no se pudo resistir a los ojos de gatito bajo la lluvia y desamparado.-

Pues si.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Kai le miro advirtiendole con la mirada que no le fuera a hacer nada a rei.- vamos kai, no pongas esa cara , rei durmió entre bryan y yo los primeros dias que llego a nuestro equipo (no piensen mal solo durmieron). Por que tenia pesadillas.- dijo con una sonrisa

Kai miro preocupado al chico que tenia entre sus brazos que seria lo que provocaba las pesadillas de su dulce rei, que era lo que le molestaba.-

bueno mejor volvamos al hotel para arreglar todo.- propuso broklin.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron comenzando su camino al hotel, durante todo el transcurso kai le preguntaba a rei que si estaba bien, que si habia algo que le molestaba o cualquier cosa no dudara en decirle, a lo que rei contestaba que estaba bien, ya que no queria que le tomaran por paranoico o loco con sus extrañas ideas de que alguien le seguia.-

Ya en el hotel kai ayudaba a rei a guardar sus cosas, mientras que broklin habia salido a atender a alguien que le buscaba en el loby, al llegar se sorprendio por encontrar a aquella persona.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, tyson?.- pregunto friamente el chico de cabellos rojizos.

Aquí no…. Vamos a un lugar mas privado.- dijo seriamente el moreno, cosa que extraño a broklin.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un lugar apartado del hotel al que rei nunca iria, al lugar donde los huéspedes dejaban asus mascotas (principalmente perros)

Ya dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunto nuevamente broklin, no sabia por que pero tyson le daba mala espina.-

Veras… yo se que ati te gusta rei.- dijo seriamente.-

¿y?... eso todo el mundo lo sabe…- respondio friamente.-

Pues te propongo un trato…..-

¿Qué clase de trato?.- pregunto muy poco interesado.-

Pues… que te parece si entre los dos nos encargamos de serparlos (a kai y a rei), tu te quedas con rei y yo con kai.- dijo seriamente para después sonreir con maldad. Broklin se quedo callado pensando las cosas, después de unos segundos llego a una resolucion, tomo a tyson del cuello y lo asoto contra la pared.-

No me interesa.- dijo fríamente.- y si me entero de que le has hecho algo a rei o lo llegas a lastimar , no dudare en usar mis poderes para destruirte… y no precisamente en una beybatalla- dijo friamente.- ¿entendiste ex campeon?.-

S…si..-. contesto tyson con miedo. Broklin lo solto dejandolo caer al piso y se alejo de aquel lugar. No podia creer que ese fuera el mismo tyson que le derroto en el campeonato pasado.-

Tyson observo con rencor a broklin, y su odio hacia rei aumentaba ahora tambien tenia a broklin de enemigo gracias a rei, es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era rei, el se encargaria de descubrirlo y ya si no se podia lo acabaria. Una sonrisa torcida se apodero del rostro del excampeon mundial de beyblade.-


	3. capitulo3

Tyson observo con rencor a broklin, y su odio hacia rei aumentaba ahora también tenia a broklin de enemigo gracias a rei, es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era rei, el se encargaría de descubrirlo y ya si no se podía lo acabaría. Una sonrisa torcida se apodero del rostro del ex campeón mundial de beyblade. Tenia un nuevo plan para librarse de ese gato, si broklin no le ayudaba no importaba.

Ya en el aeropuerto los chicos se despedían de kai y los blade brakers (excepto tyson).

nos vemos .- se despidió con un sonrisa de kenny y max (max ya se había disculpado e incluso había hecho las pases con rei ). Rei se volvió hacia kai y le abrazo.- te extrañare.- dijo en su susurro. Kai le abrazo con mas fuerza

no por mucho.- rei le miro sorprendido.- cuando termine unos asuntos iré contigo a cada lugar donde hagan parada.- (quien tuviera tanto dinero ¬¬U) rei le sonrió tiernamente a kai, mientras depositaba un peso en la nariz de este, para después correr hacia la muchacha que recibía los boletos, se despidió con una gran sonrisa moviendo su mano hacia todos lados.

No te preocupes.- hablo tala sacando de su ensimismamiento al ruso.- nosotros lo cuidaremos, como lo hemos venido haciendo desde que formamos el equipo.-

Vamos… rei no necesita tanta protección como creemos, es fuerte.- dijo bryan tratando de que su novio y kai no sofocaran con su sobreprotección al neko.-

Todos se despidieron y siguieron a rei hasta el avión, rei compartía asiento con broklin y tala con bryan, el chino jugaba con cada cosa que se encontraba, le miraba con curiosidad y trataba de investigar mas sobre todo lo que veía, ya había subido a aviones antes, pero este era diferente, esta vez el señor dickenson no había escatimado en gastos, era un avión privado, no como en otras ocasiones, ahora iban solo ellos cuatro, su agente, y la tripulación del avión.-

rei, tranquilízate…. No es como si nunca te hubieses subido a un avion.- hablo broklin tratando de tranquilizado, llamando la atención de rei. Este se puso rojo.

lo siento.-

yo se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?.- pregunto preocupado broklin.-

es una tonteria.- rei bajo la cabeza apenado.-

si te quita el sueño no lo es.- contesto broklin dándole ánimos a su amigo.-

pues… el día que sucedió lo de tyson… yo iba directo a china… quería sorprender a li, sabes era su cumpleaños…. Pero no pude, no quería que me regañara, li me dijo en varias ocasiones que volviera a casa, pero no lo hice, por que los blade breakers significaban mucho para mi, y no fui, ni siquiera le llame para felicitarlo.- termino de contar el neko,

vamos tranquilízate, veras que li, te perdona por olvidar su cumpleaños.

Rei sonrió sintiéndose aliviado, había contado parte del problema que le atormentaba, lo otro era que últimamente sentía que alguien le observaba, pero no quería sonar demasiado paranoico.

Se encontraban en Francia, desde hace un par de días, rei se encontraba nervioso, por un lado kai llegaría esa noche y por fin le vería, y por otro había recibido una carta muy extraña que le tenia alterado, no es que nunca recibiera cartas, tenia muchos fans, y ellos le escribían a menudo, pero esta era diferente, era extraña, y es que el que la había escrito le decía que era hermoso (muchos se lo decían), que era el mejor (eso también se lo decían mucho, pero también le decía que nunca le perdonaría, rei no comprendía que tenia que perdonar, ni siquiera conocía a la persona que escribió la carta, entonces por que le decía que nunca le perdonaría.-

Por fin llego la noche, rei estaba que no cabía de la alegría, el vuelo de kai había aterrizado hace menos de 30 minutos, y ahora iban rumbo al aeropuerto.

rei… por favor tranquilízate…- rei no escuchaba para nada a tala.- por favor… rei.,- seguía sin escuchar hasta que.- ¡Con un demonio rei! ¡Deja de aplastarme!.- grito tala asustando a rei, quien por fin se dio cuenta de que llevaba rato aplastando a tala,.

lo siento… es que estoy emocionado.- dijo disculpándose mientras ponía cara de gatito abandonado en la lluvia.-

Ya… ya… nada mas no hagas esa cara…. Prometiste no usarla mas… - contesto tala-

Hoy…- completo bryan. Tala le miro molesto al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de bryan.´-¿Qué?...cuando le regañe en la mañana volvió a ponerla y pues… solo lo prometió por hoy.- dijo sonriendo mas abiertamente.-

serias un político excelente… promete y promete y no cumple.-

los tres chicos soltaron una sonrisa divertida.-

ya llegamos.- anuncio broklin, que era el que conducía el auto.-

Si.- grito rei y unos segundos después de bajar del carro, bajo emocionado hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería parecer desesperado, respiro un par de veces, abrió la puerta y comenzó su camino hacia la sala de espera, totalmente rei, sin rastro de la emoción que le desbordaba, no quería molestar a kai. aunque seguramente no se molestaría, sonrió para si mismo cuando.-

Me voy a poner celoso si sonríes así nada mas por ir caminando.- rei se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz, era kai, rei ya no pudo mas con su actuación de "todo esta normal", y se colgó del cuello de kai, diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado. En ese momento llegaron los otros tres chicos…

Ya rei, que va aparecer que te maltratamos.- dijo con voz juguetona bryan.-

Ja ja.- soltó fingiendo rei.-

Broklin sonrió al ver la alegría que desbordaba de rei, y aunque rei no le amara, el le amaría, hasta que su corazón le dijera.- vamos de vuelta al hotel.-

El camino transcurrió normal, o mas o menos normal, rei estaba muy cerca de kai, ya que le había extrañado, además con kai cerca se sentía seguro y por otro lado kai aprovechaba cada segundo cerca de su rei, el también le había extrañado, tala interrumpió el momento romántico cuando.-

lo hubieras visto kai, estaba tan emocionado que me aplasto todo el camino.- rei se puso rojo cuando kai le miro con ternura.-

el camino siguió con los chicos muy alegres, incluso broklin, ya en el hotel kai rento una habitación para el, rei estuvo a un paso de decirle que si se podía ir con el , y es que no podía no quería seguir molestando a los demás con sus paranoias.

¿todavía esta en pie tu propuesta?.- rei se volvió confundido hacia kai.- si, la de dormir contigo.- dijo el ruso algo sonrosado, todos le miraron sorprendidos, tala le envió una mirada picara, bryan una de agradecimiento y broklin una resignada y llena de molestia.-

Claro.- dijo rei sonrojándose, pero aliviado de no tener que pedírselo el.- nos vemos mañana.- dijo despidiéndose de los chicos.-

Buenas noches.-

Kai y rei se alistaban para dormir, mientras rei le preguntaba por los demás.-

Y ¿Cómo están max y kenny?.- kai respondió que bien, también le platico del clima y de la escuela, de los asuntos que tuvo que resolver, kai continuo hablando un rato hasta que ya no fue interrumpido por la voz de rei, volvió su vista hacia este, y ya se encontraba dormido, acurrucado en el lado derecho de la cama, kai se acerco hacia el levantando las cobijas y abrigándolo, el neko estaba tan cansado que no se había preocupado por destender la cama, kai le atrajo hacia el y le abrazo, sin duda esa seria una buena noche, beso la mejilla de rei y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir, siendo arrullado por el ronroneo de su neko.-

La mañana llego rápidamente, kai se levanto mas temprano que rei (y que todo el mundo, que no sabe que hay que haraganear un rato, y mas si tienes a la persona que amas dormida junto a ti) pero decidió quedarse acostado un rato cuando se dio cuenta que era abrazado con fuerza por rei, ya eran cerca de las 8 am, cuando rei abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada rubí de kai.-

-buenos días.- saludo el ruso con cariño, rei saludo con una linda sonrisa y se acerco mas al ruso (si saben como hacen los gatitos cuando quieren cariño que restriegan su rostro contra ti. Algo así), rei restregó suavemente su mejilla con la de kai,-

-mm… no sabia que ronronearas cuando duermes.- rei se separo totalmente rojo.´

¿Qué?...- dijo separando su mejilla de la de kai.-… pensé que ya no lo hacia…. Li… y los white tigres(para no mencionar a todo el grupo)… no me lo dijeron…- dijo bajando la mirada. Kai sonrió un poco y se imagino que la razón era que todos los white tigres también ronroneaban.-

ya te dije que me parece sexy.- rei se puso mas rojo al escuchar aquella declaración por parte del ruso. Unos minutos después alguien toco a la puerta.-

¿Quién?.- pregunto el ruso.-

Servicio al cuarto.- kai se sorprendió el no había pedido nada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se sorprendió al encontrarse a un botones con un gran saco.- sus cartas señor.-

¿mis cartas?.- pregunto confundido-

Antes las llevábamos a la habitación 233, pero hoy que las lleve me dijeron que mejor las trajera aquí.- dijo al momento en que dejaba aquel pesado saco lleno de cartas. Kai cerro la puerta y se volvió hacia rei que le miraba apenado.

Creo que son tuyas.- fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad no sentía mucha desde siempre rei había tenido muchísimos fans.-

Lo siento kai.- se disculpo el neko.

No lo hagas…- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Los días en Francia habían pasado mas rápido de lo normal, con kai ahí rei se sentía seguro y feliz, pero aun asi las cartas extrañas seguían llegando. Con frases como

"nunca te lo perdonare, rei" "eres mió y de nadie mas" "crees que no me doy cuenta de que me estas engañando", "te espera un gran castigo cuando te encuentre frente a frente", gracias a estas cartas, rei llevaba a kai y a todo el equipo como lastre a donde iba, (menos al baño), así que era normal que a las cosas de las giras también fuera kai.-

Esa vez se encontraban en un programa de televisión francés, donde hablaban de las figuras del momento y entre ellas se encontraban el equipo que fue el equipo de rei, la conductora hablaba animadamente, preguntado cosas que no le incumbían, como ¿Por qué tala y bryan eran pareja, ¿Cómo se habían conocido, también si rei tenia pareja, que si era feliz con kai, que si no se sentía mal por defraudar a miles de fans

La cara le vino a la mente a rei, aquella en la que decían que no le perdonarían, kai se enfureció al oír aquello. Pero no podía decir nada por que el encontraba en el lado del publico, rei se incomodo por aquella pregunta, y se quedo callado, la conductora se disculpo –

lo siento mucho.- dijo componiendo una sonrisa al ver que había incomodado a todo el mundo.- pero cambiemos de tema, al saber que vendrían recibimos varios regalos y cartas.- dijo sacando el mas grande que tenían,- este esta dirigido a ti rei..- dijo con una sonrisa, rei sonrió contestando el gesto de la mujer, y tomo el regalo, al acércalo a el, su fino olfato se dio cuenta de algo, aquella caja apestaba, le dio un poco de asco, desato aquel moño color negro , le extraño el color, al desatarlo una tarjeta callo al suelo, la conductora la recogió.- mira cariño se te callo…- dijo ofreciéndosela, justo en ese momento rei abrió la caja horrorizándose por el contenido

Contestando reviews.

Gracias por sus reviews, y lamento no haber contestado los reviews, pero es que no soy una persona muy elocuente y puedo pasarme horas tratando de pensar que escribir, también el no haber actualizado, pero es que no tengo Internet y con la escuela y otros mandados que tuve que hacer ni siquiera pude acercarme a la computadora (por lo menos para escribir la historia)

Pero bueno, ya actualice y espero que les guste, tyson no me cae tan mal , pero tampoco lo soporto mucho, pero no se preocupen si son fans de tyson no le haré nada malo.(crees que se la crean ¬¬U)

Gracias por sus reviews.

Fujisaki Yami,

Kairi Hiwatari Kon

AlexiaLKLR

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari

lyry Ylonen Tomori


	4. la calma despues de la tormenta

lo siento mucho.- dijo componiendo una sonrisa al ver que había incomodado a todo el mundo.- pero cambiemos de tema, al saber que vendrían recibimos varios regalos y cartas.- dijo sacando el mas grande que tenían,- este esta dirigido a ti rei..- dijo con una sonrisa, rei sonrió contestando el gesto de la mujer, y tomo el regalo, al acércalo a el, su fino olfato se dio cuenta de algo, aquella caja apestaba, le dio un poco de asco, desato aquel moño color negro , le extraño el color, al desatarlo una tarjeta callo al suelo, la conductora la recogió.- mira cariño se te callo…- dijo ofreciéndosela, justo en ese momento rei abrió la caja horrorizándose por el contenido, rei soltó la caja que se estrello en el suelo dejando ver a todos lo que había a dentro, había una piel de gato ensangrentada y llena de sus órganos y sangre, la conductora soltó la tarjeta horrorizada mientras soltaba un grito y se cubría la boca y la nariz tratando de no oler el olor putrefacto que salía de lo que parecía haber sido un gato.

Rei camino lentamente cubriéndose la boca, kai salto de entre las gradas del publico corriendo hacia rei, que parecía no escuchar nada, tala le preguntaba que si estaba bien, rei no respondía parecía estar en shock,

¡déjenlo respirar.- ordeno el ruso, ya que todo mundo rodeaba al neko que de Por si estaba asqueado y ahora le faltaba el aire, rei se alejo un poco y volvió su estomago, kai se acerco y le abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo, broklin observo con asco aquel pobre animal y se percato de algo, la tarjeta, se acerco rápidamente la tomo, al leerla se sorprendió "este será tu castigo, gato".- broklin se horrorizó, alguien quería lastimar a rei,

¿Cómo esta?.- pregunto tala, a kai quien abrazaba al chino con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarlo, rei soltaba pequeños sollozos, hasta que se desmayo.

Ah….¡Rei!.- el ruso grito horrorizado.-

Tranquilízate, solo se desmayo.

Tyson observo horrorizado el televisor, rei se había desmayado, recordaba la cara llena de terror que había puesto el chino al observar lo que había dentro de la caja, y el asco que le invadió cuando vio al pobre gato descuartizado, tyson bajo la mirada y observo lo que tenia en las manos, eran unas rosas secas que el y su nuevo amigo Damián le mandarían a rei para asustarlo un poco, pero de pronto al observar aquella situación tyson se sintió mal por haber querido hacer lo mismo, de repente se dio cuenta que rei no era mala persona que el que había actuado mal era el, se sintió muy mal y se volvió hacia Damián, que era de ojos café casi negros y cabellos castaños.-

oye yo no quiero seguir con esto.- dijo tirando las rosas a la basura.- las notas donde le decía que no le perdonaría, fui un tonto,

tienes razón.- contesto el chico con algo de tristeza.- además ya me aburrí, yo también voy a acabar con el juego..- dijo para después sonreír, tyson también lo hizo

bueno ya me voy,.. nos vemos- tyson salio de la casa de Damián, recordando como lo había conocido.

Flash back.

Como te detesto rei.- grito el moreno a todo pulmón, todo le salía mal, no podía tener la batalla de revancha, reclamarle, no había podido, cuando una voz divertida se oyó detrás de el.-

Odias a rei… a rei kon… ¿Por qué te arrebato el campeonato mundial?.- tyson se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz, se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color pero mas oscuros.

si.. y eso ¿que?…- preguntó molesto

Pues a mi también me cae mal…-tyson le miro preguntándole el porque.- por que el me descalifico del torneo… ya que no nos agrada, podríamos hacer algo para divertirnos y molestarlo un poco a la vez.-

¿Cómo que?.- pregunto el ex campeón, Damián le explico el pequeño plan de mandarle notas para asustarlo, a tyson le pareció divertido, por que rei siempre se hacia tiempo para responder cada nota.

Fin del flash back,

Rei seguía inconciente, y kai no dejaba de pasear de un lado al otro, el hallaría al responsable de eso, llamaron a la policía y levantaron un acta para que iniciaran una investigación, revisaron el correo tratando de encontrar alguna nota parecida, había un par, en las que rei había estado leyendo, unas que decían que nunca le perdonarían, pero había otras mas sospechosas aun, "eres mió y de nadie mas" "crees que no me doy cuenta de que me estas engañando", "te espera un gran castigo cuando te encuentre frente a frente", además la que venia con el gato, todas ellas parecían ser de una persona distinta, el papel, la letra, el olor de las cartas todas coincidían..

ya kai, me estas poniendo mas nervioso.- soltó tala que se encontraba sentado junto a rei,

si, no querrás que rei despierte y te vea así, se va alterar mas.- completo bryan y broklin solo asintió. Kai opto por tranquilizarse justo a tiempo. Rei se encontraba abriendo los ojos.- rei ¿estas bien?..(que pregunta tan tonta si se desmayo, es obvio que no esta bien). El chino bajo la cabeza y negó, todos se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto a rei admitir que no estaba bien, era demasiado orgulloso y trataba de resolver sus problemas solo. Kai se acerco a el cuando escucho los pequeños sollozos que el chino había comenzado a emitir.-

ya rei… todo estará bien.- comenzó a consolarlo…-

el…- rei comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.- el… pobre gato…- comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza. Rei lloraba por el pobre gato que habían lastimado por su culpa. También comenzó a pensar que si habían lastimado un gato que el no conocía, solo por que le gustaban los gatos, también serian capaces de lastimar a las personas que el apreciaba. Se abrazo con mas fuerza de kai, no quería que lastimaran a kai.-

unos minutos después alguien tocaba con fuerza la puerta, todos se tensaron bryan se paro molesto quien se atrevía a tocar de esa manera, y mas aun cuando el letrero de no molestar se encontraba a fuera.-

¿Quién demonios…-bryan no pudo continuar por que había sido arrollado por un grupo 4 personas y sus maletas.-

¡REI!.- grito li, con mucha preocupación, rei al oir la voz de li, se separo de kai y corrió hacia este.-

¡Li!- grito el chino corriendo hacia li y compañía, li le abrazo y comenzó a preguntar que si estaba bien, revisando a rei con la mirada en busca de alguna herida visible, pero solo había sido el susto (le parece poco o que)

me preocupe cuando no llegaste a china, y ahora vemos ese programa y … como se atreven a hacerle eso a un White tigre.- hablo molesto, mientras los demás asentían. Broklin, tala y bryan, les miraban diciéndoles "el ya no es un White tigre, es de nuestro equipo", y kai miraba sorprendido como rei comenzaba a hablar como cuando un pequeño le dice a su hermano mayor lo que le molesta para que este vaya a darle su merecido a aquel que lo daño.-(no se si han visto, pero a mi me ha pasado que llegaron a vacunar a mis gatos, y el pequeño (que ya no era tan pequeño, viejorron casi 6 meses) gatito, en cuanto lo vacunaron, comenzó a llamar a su mama y arrastraba el pie donde lo habían vacunado (la pierna) y cuando llego su mama se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar, casi de inmediato). Mas o menos eso paso con rei cuando vio a los white tigres, kai sonrió un poco, debía aceptarlo, aunque rei le amara tanto, los white tigres, eran su familia y no podría hacer nada contra eso. Pero le alegraba que su rei estuviera un poco mejor.-

Decidieron regresar a Japón y suspender la gira, ya que rei estaba demasiado paranoico y li y casi todo mundo le hacían coro, entonces decidieron irse a Japón a la casa (cof mansioncof) de kai.

Desde la llegada de li y compañía, decidieron acompañar a kai y a rei y a los demás a todos lados y la situación se empezaba a tornar un poco cómica, por que li y compañía veían acechadores en todos lados-

Mariah!.- hablo li.- grupo de acechadores a las 1700.- grito el pelinegro señalando a un grupo de turistas, para después guiar a los demás a un lugar seguro, mientras los White tigres, restantes se lanzaban al ataque.-

Había pasado una semana desde que regresaron a Japón, se encontraban cenando.

"entiendo que li y compañía se queden en mi casa, pero por que demonios tengo que mantener también a tala, bryan y a broklin." Pensaba el bicolor cuando el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus cavilaciones. El mayordomo (claro que puede tener uno) llego con kai y le aviso:

joven kai, alguien busca al joven rei, todo el mundo observo a rei, este se levanto agradeciendo el gesto del mayordomo, todos le siguieron. Al llegar a la estancia se sorprendieron al ver a aquella persona con un paquete en sus manos, kai se altero y se lanzo al ataque golpeando a aquella persona, provocando que el paquete se cayera revelando un ……

Fin del capitulo.

Como ven esos white tigres (mi computadora lo cambia, no hay nada que pueda hacer) son algo cómicos, pero como quieren a rei y pues aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por no actualizar, pero tenia entrega final de un trabajo, y no podía, y pues estaba algo estresada.

Y los reviews, no pude verlos, perdon, en el proximo capitulo tratare de leerlos y contestarlos.


	5. capitulo5

Revelando un pequeño gato con un moño en el cuello y una nota que decia "gomen nasai"…..todos se sorprendieron. Tyson se levanto del suelo sobandose la mejilla.-

creo que me lo merecía.- dijo sonriendo un poco.- me di cuenta que yo estaba equivocado. Cuando vi eso en la televisión… me asuste y me preocupe por ti amigo.- dijo sonriendo un poco. Rei le devolvió el gesto,- hace unos días me encontré a este pequeño en la calle.- dijo recogiendo al gato.- y pensé que tu podrías cuidarlo bien.- dijo sonriendo, max le había dicho que rei se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con aquel gato y tyson pensó que eso seria lo mejor. Rei se acerco a el y lo tomo para después abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar-

gracias….- mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pequeño gato que soltaba pequeños ronroneos. Todos sonrieron tyson se había dado cuenta de su error y había venido a enmendarlo, mientras rei acariciaba y decidía como ponerle al pequeño gato, li ya se encontraba reclutando a tyson para la brigada anti-acechadores.(siendo tyson, yo me asustaría de ser el acechador ¬¬U)

esa noche, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, kai seguía preguntándose el porque debía mantener a todo el mundo, pero se alegraba de ver las dulces sonrisas de rei, quien se mostraba mas tranquilo.

no pienso dormir con eso, en mi cama.- dijo kai señalando al gatito que llamaremos x (tenia un gato llamado asi, ya que era negro con blanco y en la espalda tenia una x que después con el tiempo paso a ser "y" eso fue extraño)

¿Por qué?..- pregunto el neko tristemente mientras hacia un puchero y acercaba el gatito a su rostro.- como puedes decirle que no a una criatura tan linda.- kai observo el gato, era blanco con negro y ojos dorados, justo como rei, debía aceptar que era lindo, pero rei era mucho mas lindo.-

No,…- soltó kai, no iba dormir con un gato de la calle que no sabía donde había estado y que para colmo tyson le había regalado.

Pero… entonces…. Que hacemos… el no quiere dormir solito…- comenzó a hablar rei con ese tono que usaba para que tala y bryan hicieran lo que el quería (si lo usa conmigo yo hago todo lo que el quiera).

Kai miro a su neko si eso continuaba así, no solo terminaría durmiendo con el gato (el gato de verdad x) sino que tal vez acabaría pidiendo matrimonio o algo así. Pero y si le decía que no,

**imaginación de kai**:

no… no voy a dormir en mi cama con ese gato.- acto seguido se ve a kai durmiendo en un sofa…..

No… no voy a dormir en mi cama con ese gato… por eso le compre su propia cama.- (señalando una pequeña canasta).- acto seguido se ve rei tratando de acomodarse en la canasta olvidándose de kai y del gato. (j aja… suficiente imaginación. Por hoy)

Kai acepto que el pequeño gato durmiera con ellos, pero el gato tenia otros planes, el no quería dormir entre ellos, el quería dormir acurrucado en la bufanda que kai se había quitado antes de "discutir" donde dormiría el gato. Kai suspiro aliviado, era mejor que durmiera en su bufanda a que durmiera con el. Rei suspiro resignado el gato no iba a hacer lo que el le dijera después de todo es un gato, de repente algo lo saco de sus ensimismamiento, era kai, que lo había abrazado atrayéndolo hacia el.-

¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto el ruso mientras recargaba el su mentón en el cabello de rei.

mejor…-susurro el neko..- kai…

um… contesto el ruso a medio dormir (imagínense a kai adormilado)

verdad que a ti nadie te lastimara…- dijo el neko tratando de quitarse esa preocupación de encima. El ruso le miro seriamente.-.

no…- dijo mientras le sonreía- no puedo permitir que alguien me lastime… por que si no tal vez decidirías cambiarme por alguien mas.- dijo el ruso tratando de sonar gracioso. Cosa que molesto un poco a rei, quien decidió divertirse con kai.-

tienes razón… siempre esta broklin.- dijo seriamente. Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido y por unos momentos se puso muy celoso, hasta que oyó la risita de rei que pronto se transformo en carcajada, kai sonrió un poco y para callar a su neko le planto un beso muy sensual que hizo que rei dejara de reírse para ponerse rojo. Rei se abrazo de kai.-

tontito… no seria capaz de cambiarte por nadie.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la nariz para después acomodarse en los brazos de kai, unos segundos después rei comenzó a ronronear. Kai sonrió rei estaba volviendo a la normalidad, parecía que no había rastro de aquel temor que se había apoderado de su neko, pero aun debía encontrar a la persona que le había mandado eso a rei, el se encargaría de hacerla pagar…. (no se preocupen si la encuentra solo la maltratara un poco, no queremos que lo metan a la cárcel)

Mientras tanto una mirada maliciosa examinaba con coraje la habitación, era seguro que no le haría nada a ese ruso estupido que estaba con su rei, el castigado seria su gato, por no serle fiel…. Por dejar que el ruso lo tocara y le besara, por recibir las palabras de amor y afecto y por tener el descaro de contestarlas, por tener el descaro de amar al ruso. Aquella persona apretó con tanto coraje los binoculares con los que observaba la habitación que estos se rompieron (eran unos binoculares corrientes y baratos….¬¬U) produciendo un sonido agudo, rei abrió los ojos algo alterado… pero recordaba donde estaba, estaba en los brazos de kai, de la persona que mas amaba, también a unas cuantas habitaciones (unas 2) estaban li y compañía….. Todo estaba bien…. Pero por si las dudas escapo del abrazo de kai para investigar un poco mas, era un gato curioso. Rei vago por la habitación revisando cada rincón, se acerco al balcón abriendo la puerta. Después de todo no había nada que temer esa era la casa de kai…. a lo lejos diviso una persona, solo podía distinguir la silueta, volvió su mirada hacia kai, y llego a una resolución, lejos de dejar que el pánico se apoderara de el, el era el campeón mundial (con su equipo), había viajado solo por el mundo (cuando dejo la aldea) era un white tigre (o lo era), el era valiente y podía hacerse cargo de sus problemas, aquella vez le tomaron desprevenido pero ahora, el atraparía a esa persona. Le haría pagar lo que le hizo al gatito.- tomo a driguer y salio del la habitación tan sigiloso como un gato. Se acerco con rapidez a aquella silueta y esta al darse cuenta de la presencia de rei comenzó a correr, este corrió tras el, rei se sentía confiado, sabia como era el lugar (lleva viviendo varios días), también sabia que lo único que había al doblar esa esquina era un callejón sin salida. Rei sonrió para sus adentros le mostraría a ese tipo lo que era meterse a la boca del tigre. Doblo la esquina y pudo ver un brillo metálico, el sonido del golpe resonó en el callejón lejos de la mansión, lejos de kai.-

Kai se levanto sobresaltado al oír al gatito llorar como desquiciado (han oído llorar aun gato bebe cuando no ve a su mama, es algo desesperante), llamo a rei, pero este no contesto, se alarmo un poco eran cerca de las 1:30 am, rei dormía hasta las 9 o 10 de la mañana, había algo muy extraño, se sobresalto como era posible que no se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba abrazando a rei, prendió la luz de la habitación y pudo observar la puerta del balcón abierta.

se asomo saliendo por el balcón como rei, siguiendo el poco rastro que había dejado su neko, la preocupación se apoderaba de el con cada metro que avanzaba.

Kai corría revisando cada lugar con la mirada pero era algo difícil, el no poseía la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad así que tropezaba a cada rato, alentando su carrera, a lo lejos pudo oír un sonido metálico, kai corrió imaginándose lo peor. Seguramente habían capturado a rei y ahora lo estaban lastimando, corrió mas aprisa, al doblar la esquina, pudo observar como una persona encapuchada se levantaba de entre un par de botes de basura metálicos y corría hacia el propinando un golpe que kai esquivo con facilidad, la persona opto por huir y alejarse del ruso. Kai reviso con más calma el lugar y pudo observar a rei que le daba la espalda, parecía estar bien con un par de golpes pero parecía estar bien.-

¿rei?...- camino acercándose a l chino, quien al escuchar la voz de kai se volvió hacia el y le sonrió, kai se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa,

lo hice kai.- dijo acercándose al ruso.-

¿Qué?.- pregunto tratando de sobreponerse de la sorpresa y la preocupación que se habían apoderado de el.

pude vencerlo….- dijo sonriendo.- le vi y le di su merecido…- dijo el neko con mucha alegría.- y la recupere.- dijo acercándose lentamente a kai, quien le dio la espalda.-

que recuperaste?.- pregunto el ruso,

la confianza….. – dijo sonriendo…- no quería ser una carga… si seguía tan temeroso, seguramente te hartarías de mi….- dijo mientras bajaba su rostro, kai sintió un dolor en su pecho, el y todos los demás habían lastimado a rei tratándolo como si no pudiera hacer nada por su cuenta, lo ama tanto que no se dio cuenta que para protegerlo lo había encerrado en una jaula de oro, pero al final de cuentas una jaula… las lagrimas comenzaron a salir,

¿kai?..- pregunto el neko preocupado por que su novio no le había contestado nada y además le daba la espalda, le tomo del hombro y lo volteo.- ¿Qué pas…- el chino se sorprendió al ver el rostro de kai lleno de lagrimas.

perdón…- dijo el ruso para después abrazar a rei.- no quería que te lastimaran y te encerré….- el chino correspondió al abrazo, negando con la cabeza.-

yo debería pedirte perdón …- kai abrió los ojos sorprendidos…- no debí salir así, seguramente te preocupe mucho..- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con los rubíes de kai, kai asintió mientras rei acercaba su rostro al de kai para besarlo dulcemente, tratando de disculparse por haberlo preocupado, por haber sido tan impulsivo.-

regresemos a la casa.- dijo el ruso mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de rei que se abrazo al ruso en busca de algo de calor, no se había dado cuenta de que la noche era tan fría.-

Al día siguiente

El susto no paso a mayores, kai sonrió al ver a rei hablar tan animadamente, los demas no sabian que había sucedido exactamente la noche anterior, después de desayunar tala ya no pudo controlar mas su curiosidad y se encargo de que bryan llamara la atención de rei y los demás mientras el platicaba con kai.-

¿Qué paso anoche?.- dijo mientras miraba de forma picara a kai.- no le habrás hecho algo extraño a rei.- dijo sensualmente mientras la sonrisa picara se ampliaba, kai se puso rojo.

no seas idiota,- dijo tratando de reponerse.- no paso nada de eso…. – dijo mientras adquiría nuevamente su pose tan característica.- es solo que.-su rostro se puso serio y le platico todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.-

ya veo.- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal, el tampoco había ayudado a que rei recuperara su confianza.-

se los dije, no es tan frágil como parece….- los dos se volvieron a ver al recién llegado era bryan.- si fuera así, yo lo habría matado en aquella ocasión.- dijo recordando el primer campeonato mundial donde habían participado los bladebrakers. Los dos chicos asintieron seriamente-

¿Qué no estabas con rei?.- pregunto tala.-

lo estaba hasta que decidieron organizar un pequeño mini torneo, y me mandaron a invitarlos.- dijo sonriendo.

Los chicos salieron al patio (que era grande, lujoso lleno de árboles, pasto, arbustos y un elegante plato para practicar el beyblade) rei era el arbitro ya que según los demás era injusto que rei participara por el momento, ya que después de que surgiera un ganador entre los demás, ese pelearía con rei, rei había lanzado una moneda para decidir quien iba si tyson o li, pero la lanzo muy lejos ….- todos le miraron (¬¬) nadie se ofreció a ir por la moneda, ya que rei si que la había lanzado lejos.

esta bien … yo voy por ella.- dijo el neko con una sonrisa resignada… todos sus amigos eran una bola de haraganes… camino hacia la moneda que se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos, rei la tomo, no sin antes notar un extraño resplandor que salía de entre los arbustos..-

¿Qué será…- fue interrumpido por tyson.-

Rei quien va … li o yo?.- pregunto tyson desesperadamente..- rei observo la moneda…-

Va li.- grito alegremente, tyson hizo berrinche y puso cara de decepción, li se enfrentaría a kai…- pero si quieres puedes ser el arbitro.- dijo el chino ocasionando que todos le miraran preguntándole y tu que vas a hacer. El chino sonrió y dijo que iría al baño. Todos volvieron su atención al plato y comenzó la batalla.

Rei se alejo del tumulto y comenzó a curiosear entre los arbustos, no había mentido iría al baño después de descubrir que era lo que brillaba, tal vez seria alguna nido de algún cuervo que se había robado cosas brillantes (creo que son los cuervos… y si no, pues no me acuerdo como se llaman esas aves que se roban objetos brillantes), se adentro mas a los arbustos y encontró lo que brillaba, era una estatua de un tigre, muy pequeña, pero bien trabajada, el neko la acerco mas a su rostro para verla mejor, de repente un pequeño pof sonó, después una nube de humo blanco salio de aquella estatua, rei soltó el tigre del susto desgraciadamente ya había aspirado el humo, comenzó a sentirse mareado, se apoyo en sus rodillas tratando de detener el mareo, pero este se hizo mas intenso, unos segundos después cayo inconsciente,

Bueno ahí esta,

Gracias por los reviews, los pude ver rápidamente, (no tuve tiempo de bajarlos) pero los vi, y tyson se dio cuenta de su error (es demasiado tonto para hacer algo así por su cuenta ¬¬U)


	6. capitulo6

Las sirenas de la policía rompieron el pesado silencio de la mansión hiwatari, no sabían como había sucedido, rei había desaparecido justo en sus narices.

Flash back,

Después de que el pequeño torneo termino y salio un ganador que era broklin (que con su sonrisa desquiciada asusto a mas de un concursante) , este debería pelear con rei, broklin estaba feliz, ya que aunque rei fuera pareja de kai, seria divertido pelear con el, en ese momento fue cuando lo notaron, cuando se dieron cuenta de la desaparición del neko, en ese momento se percataron de que el neko nunca regreso del "baño", todos se preocuparon y comenzaron a llamar a rei, este no contesto, lo buscaron por toda la mansión, pero no lo encontraron, el pánico comenzó a albergarse en todos, que tal si alguien se avía llevado a rei…. Kai llamo a la policía….

Fin del flash back

¡Ya tranquilízate!.- le grito broklin a kai- eso no nos sirve de nada.- completo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ya que kai estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala gritándole a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, esta vez había sido Kevin.-

Sospechan de alguien?.- pregunto el policía.-

¡¿Qué si sospechamos de alguien!.- pregunto kai furioso.- ¡Claro! De unos 50 mil fans….- grito exasperado el ruso, tala puso su mano en la frente tratando de no alterarse pero kai podría alterar hasta a la persona mas tranquila del mundo.-

Ya kai…- comenzó a hablar tala.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos (tyson, max, li, mariah, gary, bryan) habían salido a buscar a rei por todas partes, pero no habían logrado nada, estuvieron apunto de rendirse cuando.-

mira…- dijo tyson señalando a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.- es Damián.- dijo corriendo hacia el chico.- hola.-

tyson.- soltó aquel chico a manera de contestación.-

¿has visto a rei?.- el chico lo miro algo confundido..-

¿rei?.- pregunto como si no supiera de que hablaba tyson.-

Si rei, no recuerdas al que queríamos jugarle la broma.-

Todavía sigues con eso?. Pensé que lo ibas a dejar en paz.- dijo algo molesto, el chico llevaba una bolsa con ropa parecía que llevaba prisa.-

No, no he visto a ese tal rei, tengo que irme llevo prisa.- dijo dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca y para después salir corriendo.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto bryan.

Es que… es extraño, hace unos días … cuando paso lo del gato, Damián me iba a ayudar a hacerle una broma a rei, pero…- li y los demás white tigres, lo observaron con una mirada asesina.- ¿Qué? … no lo hice,

¿pero que es lo extraño?.- pregunto bryan, observando a aquel chico que ya se encontraba lejos, había algo en el que no le gustaba,

Es que le pregunte por rei… y se hizo el que no lo conocía… pero el me había dicho que lo odiaba y que también le iba a hacer una broma.,…- li lo tomo del cuello.-

¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto el chino.-

¡Este no es momento para eso!.- grito bryan, todos voltearon a verlo.- ese chico tiro algo a la basura. Corrieron hacia el bote, pero cuando llegaron no habia rastro del chico, y la bolsa con ropa estaba en el bote, bryan la tomo y se horrorizo era la ropa de rei, una pequeña nota salio de entre la ropa. Bryan la tomo y la leyó en voz alta.- "_el neko ha vuelto con su verdadero dueño… nadie mas que yo podrá tocarlo" _.- max y mariah casi se desmayan cuando escucharon aquello, aquel muchacho tenia a rei, pero ¿por que les había dejado saber que era el?… la pregunta fue respondida por bryan.- esta seguro de que no lo encontraremos…-

Eso cree el.- hablo tyson.- se donde vive…- dijo comenzando a correr hacia la casa de Damián. Mientras que bryan le hablaba a kai, tala y a broklin por teléfono para que se encontraran en algún lado,

Unos minutos después la calle estuvo inundada de policías, kai y los demás bajaron rápidamente del carro y se dirigieron hacia bryan y los demás.-

¿Dónde?.- pregunto exasperado el ruso. Tyson señalo la casa de la esquina.-

Ahí…- dijo con la mirada seria. Kai ya no pudo soportar más y se fue corriendo hacia la casa siendo seguido de broklin. Con una patada y los poderes de broklin la puerta cedió y pudieron entrar, tyson que los seguía de cerca.

Esta es la cocina.- todos lo vieron con cara de "rei esta en peligro y tu solo piensas en la comida. Kai y broklin revisaron todos los cuartos hasta que llegaron al que parecía ser el de Damián, que estaba tapizado de fotos del neko, fotos que no había obtenido de alguna revista, eran fotos de rei peinándose, inclusive mientras se bañaba, con letreros.

¡esto es horrible!.- exclamo broklin (no las fotos de rei , sino la obsesión de ese tipo por rei) kai tiro un montón de cosas llamando su atención,

¡rei no esta!.- ya habían revisado toda la casa y no había rastro de rei y de su captor.- observo todo lo que había tirado ahí había algo diferente, no era una foto de rei, era un folleto de unas cabañas en el bosque al norte de la ciudad, tal vez era ahí donde se había llevado al neko.

Se subieron al carro esperando que esa corazonada fuera correcta ya que si no nunca podrían salvar a rei,

El auto se detuvo frente a la cabaña y kai se bajo rápidamente comenzando su carrera hacia la cabaña, corrió hacia la puerta y la derribo de un golpe, al entrar se sorprendió al ver la escena dentro de la habitación.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aquí esta, perdón por no haber actualizado, esta vez no fue la tarea, me enferme y no pude (no soy parera ni nada,)


	7. capitulo7

El auto se detuvo frente a la cabaña y kai se bajo rápidamente comenzando su carrera hacia la cabaña, corrió hacia la puerta y la derribo de un golpe, al entrar se sorprendió al ver la escena dentro de la habitación.

En la cama se encontraba Damián amarrado, e inconsciente, kai se preocupo por su rei, se suponía que venia a salvarlo y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a la cama en donde estaba ese sujeto inconsciente.

¡REI!.- grito el ruso con todo su pulmón, de repente algo lo saco de su desesperación.-

¿kai?.- el ruso escucho la voz de su neko, volteo a todos lados pero no había nadie, en eso.- arriba….- dijo el neko, kai se volvió hacia arriba y se encontró con el neko que le observaba desde una pequeña puerta en el techo que seguramente conducía al ático, y así era ya que el neko bajo la escalera y rapadamente bajo por ella.-

¡REI!.- grito el ruso corriendo a abrazar a su rei, quien sonrió con tranquilidad al estar en los brazos de su kai.-

¿Qué paso?... ¡yo venia a salvarte!... pero ya estas bien.- dijo volviéndolo a abrazar…-

pues… veras.- comenzó a hablar el neko sin soltarse del abrazo de kai.-

En la casa vi algo en los arbustos y resulto ser una trampa.- comenzó a hablar rei a lo que kai respondió con movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.- después desperté con esta ropa.- dijo abriendo los brazos y separándose un poco de kai , quien se sonrojo, rei traía puesto un pesquero negro pegado a su cuerpo, con un chaleco algo extraño (que solo cubría los hombros de rei, dejando ver su sexy pecho y abdomen. Kai volvió a la tierra ese sujeto había cambiado de ropa a su rei, tal vez le había hecho algo mas, su rostro mostró su preocupación.- no me hizo nada.- dijo seriamente el neko (no le voy a dar mas traumas al pobre neko).. Kai le miro confundido.-

¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

el me lo dijo.- kai le miro seriamente rei no debía confiar en las palabras de ese sujeto, tal vez lo manoseo todo y rei ni en cuenta.- … me dijo que quería que yo estuviera despierto cuando me reclamara como suyo.- dijo bajando la mirada apenado y avergonzado, aquel horrible muchacho se habría propasado , de no haber sido demasiado su enojo. Kai abrazo a su neko tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando.

Flash back.

¿te gusta la ropa? Gatito.- dijo Damián mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de perversión, a lo que el neko le contesto con una mirada llena de advertencia, mientras trataba de moverse pero el sujeto le había atado las manos y los pies.- no te preocupes… no te he hecho nada … aun… necesito que estés despierto para que sepas que eres mió.- dijo acercando su rostro al de rei y lamiendo los labios de este, rei se enfureció y le dio un cabezazo al sujeto provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con el piso cayendo inconsciente. Y después de muchos jalones pudo liberar sus manos, se desamarro los pies y se dirigió a aquel sujeto que seguía inconsciente, lo subió a la cama y lo amarro, decidido a marcharse, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta principal de una manera muy brusca, rei se tenso y si era un cómplice de ese chico, miro a todos lados y en el techo observo esa puerta salto un par de veces hasta que pudo abrirla.

Fin del flash back.-

Y resultaba que el que había entrado era kai.-

¿Cómo me encontraste?.- pregunto el neko mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza de kai.-

pues…- kai dudo en decirle que ese tipo era amigo de el tonto de tyson, pero lo hizo.- tyson conocía al sujeto…. Y cuando fuimos a su casa encontramos un folleto con información de estas cabañas.- dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a rei.- me preocupe…- dijo el ruso para después besar a su rei. Rei rompió el beso algo confundido.-

¿tyson lo conoce?.- pregunto confundido.-

si… solo lo ha visto un par de veces… le pregunto por ti… y pues actuó extraño.- explico kai, eso le había dicho bryan.-

ah…- contesto el neko para después volver a besar a kai. Después de eso rei se quito ese chaleco que en la opinión de kai se le veía muy bien, rei miro suplicante a kai..- préstame tu chaleco…. Por favor…- pidio el neko con una voz tan dulce que provoco que kai se lo prestara. Pues kai no dudo en prestárselo, el neko se volteo para tratar de quitarse el pantalón, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de un insignificante detalle. No traía boxers… el recordaba haber traído boxers antes de que se lo secuestraran, se volvió alterado hacia kai con el rostro rojo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos dorados.-

me manoseó todo.- kai abrió los ojos sorprendido para después enfurecerse, comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse, debía mantener la calma por rei.-

¿Cuánto es todo?.- pregunto desviando la mirada, el chino bajo la mirada apenada y grito.-

¡TODO!.- grito el chico totalmente rojo, kai casi explota…. (Pues como no lo iba a manosear si lo cambio de ropa, maldito Damián ¬¬U).-

ya…- el ruso le dio un par de palmadas a rei en la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya el se encargaría de hacer sufrir al infeliz que no solo había secuestrado a su rei, si no que intento hacerle algo peor y para colmo lo había manoseado.- ya paso.- dijo suavemente mientras atraía el cuerpo de rei hacia el, para después besarlo nuevamente.-mientras pensaba en mas de 1000 formas de hacer sufrir al sujeto sin que nadie le echara la culpa.

por lo menos esperen a que se lleven al maldito infeliz.- dijo li interrumpiendo el beso de kai y rei, para después soltar unas pequeñas risas. Damián tenia rato que había despertado y lo había hecho para encontrase con kai y rei dándose el beso mas largo y apasionado de la historia….

Fin

Bueno ahí esta, me tarde algo, por que la verdad no sabia como poner el capitulo final, y después de sufrir mucho decidí ponerlo así, la razón por la que no subí es por que enferme (según yo me iba a ir de puente, pero resulto que me enferme y mi puente se fue a la basura, y regrese a la escuela casi 7 días después por que enserio casi se quedan sin final, estaba muy mal pero ahora que me recupere pues aquí estoy, gracias por sus reviews, y por haber seguido la historia hasta su final.)


End file.
